


Masseuse

by Laurenanne897



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenanne897/pseuds/Laurenanne897
Summary: Jules is a single masseuse with a desperate need to get laid. Alek is a hot  muscular bodyguard with a kink for slutty boys. After a massage incident, they get together for sex. Feelings arise and what not.





	Masseuse

The warm scented air hit Alek's face as he stepped into the familiar massage parlour.

He stepped up the the reception desk and looked at the bubbly, young blonde sitting behind it. 

"Appointment at 10 for Aleksandre, pretty sure it's with with Jennifer." He spoke pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

She tapped the keyboard before speaking. 

"Ah got ya. Jen's called in sick today, so ya appointment's with Jules if that's alright?"

He nodded, "yeah sure, that's fine."

She smiled, directing him to the room. 

He walked in to the small room. It was dark, with lots of small candles for mood lighting. He shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat hook before stretching. His bones cracked with a satisfying pop.

He'd spent all week training at the gym. His job as a bodyguard required him to do so. Especially after a close call involving a man with a gun knocking him out cold. He had to get get ahead of them. 

He also needed to relax.

Alek removed the rest of his clothes with ease before getting on the flat bed and lying face down. He barely noticed the other man walk into the room.

"10 o clock appointment for Aleksandre?" a small male voice said. 

Alek coughed, a little surprised that it was a male masseuse but not put off. He needed this massage.

"Um yeah that's me, you can call me Alek though." He confirmed listening to the other man pop open a bottle of oil and shivering. 

"OK Alek. My name is Julian, but you can call me Jules." Jules said. His eyes wandering over the sinewy muscled man in front of him. 

Alek turned his head getting a look at Jules. He had neat, ginger hair in a slightly curled quiff, pale skin with light freckles and baby blue eyes. 

Alek turned his head back, now facing the ground. Jules was cute? Hot in that high-school Archie Andrew's way. 

Jules stepped over to bed and rubbed the oil between his fingers, warming it up. He gingerly pressed his hands against the divots of Aleks tanned back.

Alek relaxed, revelling in the pressured rubbing of the other man. 

"Would you like some music?" Jules asked, breaking the silence. 

"Sure, just put anything on I'm easy." Alek replied shivering as the hands left his back. 

Jules went over to the speaker and plugged his phone in, putting the music on shuffle before getting back to Alek. 

After a few minutes of light rubbing, Jules started adding more pressure. Kneading the tight skin slowly but roughly as Alek grunted below him. 

Jules blushed at the gruff noises Alek produced. He moved down Alek's back, rubbing his sides before skimming along the line of the sheet. The sheet separating him from Alek's naked ass. 

He stared at it tempted, but shook it off and moved down to Alek's legs. 

Alek was almost falling asleep, the music, the scented oils, the tension leaving his body made him so tired. 

Before he knew it Alek was turning onto his back. Forgetting to adjust the sheet as it lay just below his waist. 

Jules bit his lip as Alek turned. Finally getting a good look at his face. Golden, smooth skin, thin, plump lips surrounded by short black stubble. Jules groaned internally. 

This wet dream of a man was actually gonna be the death of him. 

He quickly resumed the massage. 

Jules wasn't paying as much attention as he should've, purely focused on how this man's skin felt under his fingers instead of what direction he was heading. 

Aleks eyebrows furrowed as Jules caressed his v-line and bit his lip as those touches lowered ever so slightly. 

Jules was getting hard. It had been so long since he'd last gotten any action and being near this god was testing his restraint.

Groaning as he knew there was atleast half an hour of the appointment left.

He barely even noticed his hand ducking underneath the sheet and caressing the soft, sensitive skin of Alek's large cock.

Aleks darted up immediately, holding back a moan.

"What the fuck?!" He said loudly looking a Jules' face.

That shook Jules out of his trance as he stared at his hand. Disbelieving he'd just sexually harassed a client.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just did that." Jules apologised loudly, his pale skin now an intense red.

"It was an accident, I swear! You're just so hot and I was distracted."

Alek put his hand over Jules, mouth, silencing him. 

"It's fine, I'm sure it was an accident." Alek spoke softly, turning so his legs dangled off the bed.

Jules bit his lip again and nodded, stepping back to allow Alek some space.

That's when Alek noticed how hard Jules was.

Jules followed Aleks line of sight towards his clothed erection and groaned.

Today was not his day.

Jules began to start apologising again before Alek stood up.

The white sheet fell to the floor, revealing every inch of his delicious dick. He stepped up to Jules, towering over him by a good few inches.

Jules looked down at the thick member and swallowed. 

"Please don't tell anyone." He said weakly.

"Why shouldnt I?"

Jules look up at him scared and embarrassed.

"You just can't. I'll be fired!" 

"I mean.." Alek started. "You touched my cock and got erect. What am I gonna get for not telling anyone?"

Jules looked at him in desperation.

"Anything."

"What, was that?"

"I said, if you don't tell anyone. I'll give you anything." Jules repeated.

"Deal."

Alek proceeded to get up, pull on his clothes and head to the door. 

"I will come back, when I know what I want." 

*A few months later*.

Jules couldn't stop thinking about Alek, every night, alone in bed, a tight grip around his cock. The memory of Alek, naked, towering over him. This never failed to bring him to completion.

Jules had always been single. Not one to attract men who wanted a relationship. He struggled being on his own but it was familiar to him now.

But Alek was new, a tasty treat for Jules to fantasize about, and boy did he fantasize.

Jules never forgot about him owing Alek. If anything, the idea of seeing the other man again made him excited and scared at the same time. The idea even fueled some of his daydreams. 

Then it happened.

After a hard day at work, Alek couldn't hold himself back. He could keep his thoughts off of Jules either. He felt this primal urge to defile Jules and claim him like an animal. At this point Alek's restraint was so thin it wouldnt be surprising if Alek pissed on him to marked Jules as his territory. 

Jules was busy cleaning up the room after his last appointment, when he heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry but I've got no more space toda-"

He was cut off by Alek pulling him up and pinning him against the wall. 

"I don't believe I need an appointment." Alek said threading his hand through Jules' hair and pulled his head back. The boy smelled of lavender and eucalyptus. A feminine mix that made Alek aroused

Jules was a meal and Alek was starving.

"I'm here for my payment." Alek said, pulling away and taking a seat on the bed.

Jules shivered excitedly.

"And that would be..."

Alek gave a predatory smile.

"I want you for the whole night."

Jules moaned softly at the idea of spending the night with Alek.

"Of course, let me just-"

Alek stopped him by sweeping him up and carrying him out the room bridal style. 

Alek carried him out to his car, it was already unlocked so Alek pulled open the passenger side and placed him in the seat. 

He shut the door before going around to the drivers side. 

"I'm going to take you to my house." Alek said laying his hand on Jules thigh.

Jules breath hitches as Alek's hand started massaging his thigh.

Alek smiled. "I'm gonna set a few ground rules tonight. One, you can say no. I won't tell anyone what happened but only if you are honest with me, the minute you don't like something you say so. I'm not a rapist, got it?"

Jules felt his body relax. "Got it."

"Two. This isn't repayment in the technical sense. You aren't my prostitute, so I want you to enjoy it too. I know you want me so don't shy away or be embarrassed."

Alek's hand inched towards the crotch of Jules' pants, pressing his hand against the outline of Jules' cock.

"Three. You will be under my control tonight, so if you want or need anything you will tell me immediately."

Jules nodded, breathless. Alek unzipped Jules' trousers and pulled his cock out. It was 4 inches and curved.

"I've got a rule as well." Jules said his voice hitching as Alek stroked his cock gently.

Aleks hummed and looked up at him.

Jules drew his eyes from the road and looked at Aleks face.

"I want to see you after tonight, not just sex, ok? "

Alek nodded, "I'd like that." 

The journey felt like forever for Jules but in reality it was only 10 minutes. Aleks calloused hand stroking him, teasing. It was difficult for Alek to keep driving and not just pull up and bend over.

They soon pulled into a lone house in the corner street. Alek got out of the driver side and around to Jules' side opening the door for him.

Jules got out, blushing as Alek shut the door bahind him and pushed him up against the car.

Alek grabbed his cock hard, making Jules moan.

"This little thing is gonna cum so much tonight." Alek growled and Jules blushed darkly. 

Alek kept a hold of the thin member, pulling Jules towards the house by his cock. 

"You're gonna ruin me." Jules moaned under his breath as Alek unlocked the door. 

They stumbled in and Jules pushed alek against the door as it shut. He leaned and pressed his lips against Alek's. It was messy and hot. Aleks tongue licked at his lips. 

"Please." Jules begged, rutting his hips into Alek's. 

Alek picked him up and carried him up the stairs. 

Alek kicked the door open and stepped over to the large bed. He laid Jules on the silk sheets and stepped back. 

Jules watches as Alek stripped himself off all his clothing. That familiar body knocking him senseless. 

Alek got onto the bed and crawled over to Jules. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since that day, the way you got so hard just from touching me." He said brushing Jules cheek with his fingers. 

Jules silenced him with his lips. 

"Me too." He mumbled into the kiss. 

Jules pushed Alek onto his back and straddled him. Quickly stripping off his own shirt and leaning down, their chests pressing together. He kissed Alek with vigor.

Alek ran his hands over Jules' chest, the soft, hairless skin running smoothly under his fingertips.

Jules rested his elbows on either side on Alek's head. Dropping his head as Alek twisted his nipples gently.

"Be rough with me." Jules practically begged as he arched his back. "I want to feel everything you do to me for weeks."

Alek growled and twisted them painfully causing Jules to groan in pleasure.

Alek pinched and flicked the two nipples until they were hard and red.

He flipped them over so Jules was on his back and attached his lips to the left nipple. He sucked on the pebbled tip and nibbled on it with his teeth, whilst listening out at incase Jules was uncomfortable.

Jules was in heaven. Each spike of pain heightened the pleasure making him a dribbling mess and they'd only just started.

Alek attacked the right nipple with the same tactics. He reached down to Jules' neglected cock pinching and rubbing the small head between his thick fingers, loving how quickly it was getting so wet.

Jules lay limp as Alek was attacking his body, he wanted to something for the older man but couldn't. The pleasure was embracing his body all over.

Alek pulled away from Jules' nipples, admiring the dark red colour it was, contrasting against his pale white skin.

Alek didn't stop for long though, reattaching his lips to Jules' stomach. Kissing and sucking small hickey into the soft flesh, he soon got down to Jules' cock. It was red and purple and oh so tasty looking. 

Alek licked the tip, catching on the foreskin. He moaned and sucked gently, mixing his saliva with the warm precum Jules produced.

Jules watched as Alek licked and sucked his cock like an ice lolly.  
He threaded his fingers through Alek's messy, black hair, tugging him up into a messy kiss. 

"Can I suck you please." Jules pleaded, pulling away from the kiss and licking at the saliva connecting the two. 

Alek nodded and swapped places with Jules, sitting up against the headboard. 

Jules bit his lip and he laid on his front, Alek's cock thick, long, and so hard. He couldn't wait to be fucked. 

Jules was the most eager lover Alek had ever had. Immediately gagging himself on the large dick and handling anything he couldn't reach with his hands. Jules was messy, precum and saliva dribbling off his chin as he bobbed his head. 

Jules could barely breath but he didn't care. At this very moment Alek's cock was the only thing in his sight and he wanted to get the most of it. 

It wasn't long before Alek came, thick streams hitting Jules' throat as he swallowed it. 

Jules pulled off the cock, licking at the precum on his chin and hand.

Alek panted, "You're really good at that." He said and Jules grinned, pulling his own pants off and tossing them away. 

"I am."

Jules crawled over and straddled Alek's hips, stroking his own dick gently. "I don't think you know what you got yourself into when you wanted me tonight." Jules said with a large grin. 

Alek chuckled, pulling Jules in for a kiss. 

This one was softer, allowing them to relax for a moment before it got hot and heavy again. 

Jules pulled away and ground against Alek's hips. 

"I trust you and want you to use me." Jules said softly with a light moan. 

Alek looked at him with confusion.  
"What do you mean?" 

Jules bit his lip. 

"Use me, Hurt me. Do whatever you fucking what to me. I don't know why I trust you but I do so do it. Make me cum." 

Alek grabbed him by the throat and pushed him on to his back. 

"OK then bitch. But I don't promise I'm going to use you nicely."

Alek straddled Jules' chest, facing away from him.

Jules struggled to breath but found the situation hotter than ever. He grabbed Alek's ass and licked his lips. He had dreamt about spreading Alek's cheeks since the day of the massage. They were thick, round, and very inviting.

Alek grabbed Jules cock tightly, squeezing it. He leant down but stopped as he felt something warm and wet at his hole.

"Oh." He moaned softly, "you're fucking nasty."

Jules licked the sweaty hole , groaning the the salty taste. He nosed at the hole, inhaling the earthy, warm scent. 

Alek bit his lip and slapped Jules' cock roughly.

"Stop teasing and get in there."

Jules groaned and kissed the brown hole, his tongue gingerly caressing the pucker. Alek reached around with his free hand and grabbed jules' by the hair. He pushed the younger man into his crack and grinded against his face.

Jules moaned and began making out with Alek's hole, pushing his tongue into Alek's warm insides.

Alek slapped Jules cock again, enjoying how Jules whined and the vibrations tickled his hole.

Jules thrust his hips up as Alek slapped his sensitive cock.

"Please." He begged against Alek's ass.

Alek took pity on him and started jerking the small cock quickly.

Jules moaned and jerked as pleasure ran through him. Pulling his tongue from Alek's ass and resting his head against the pillows.

Alek watched as Jules' cock leaked so much cum. He kept jerking the cock quickly, holding up his free hand up before bringing it down on Jules' balls.

Jules cried out "Harder!"

Alek slapped the balls again, using more force this time.

As soon as Alek's hand met his sensitive nuts with the audible slap, Jules came with a scream, extreme pain and pleasure going to through his body causing him to blackout for a few seconds.

When he came to Alek was cleaning his face with a wet cloth.

"I can't have you falling asleep on me." Alec said with a cheeky grin. "I haven't fucked you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. I thought of this idea after watching porn as well so hope you enjoyed


End file.
